Twilight Missing Scene
by Lady Dudley
Summary: This is the answer the question of what would have made Jon so uneasy about the party? And, why would Hoshi stay on board when she hates being in space? Tu/S


**A/N: This is an answer to two questions: 1) What would have made Jon so uneasy about the party? And: 2) Why would Hoshi stay on board when she hates being in space?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, however I would be quite happy to own Trip should the oppurtunity arise... ;)**

_Twilight Missing Scene – The Party_

Jon looked around at all the smiling faces of the crew of the _Enterprise_ some he recognized; some were obviously recruits from some of the other ships. He smiled as he noticed a group of children running around among the adults. Before he frowned slightly, he didn't remember who those children were and, after this evening, he wouldn't even remember that they existed.

He glanced around at the faces he recognized, T'Pol looked the same as ever and was talking to Phlox and Trip, most likely about his treatment. He noticed Malcolm talking to Liz Cutler, _Reed_, Jon corrected himself, _Liz Reed now_. He shook his head, and Malcolm was a Captain now, how things change.

He smiled when he noticed Hoshi coming over, another face that had changed slightly, but at least it was familiar.

"Hoshi," he greeted her as she came closer, she smiled and took a bite out of the food on her plate.

"Enjoying the party, Captain?" she asked, Jon nodded.

"Something bothers me about all this though, Hoshi," he said finally and she gave him a quizzical look; "you hated space travel when we first came out here. I would have thought you'd jump at the chance to leave."

She gave a small laugh and shook her head, "Not that much has changed, sir, I would leave space in an instant, but I could never leave him."

Jon looked confused, "Him?"

Hoshi looked confused for a moment until she remembered that he wouldn't know, she held up her left hand to reveal her wedding band. "Trip," she explained, "we married shortly after we arrived here."

Jon nodded. Trip's laughter caught his attention and he looked across the room to see Trip picking up a small dark haired boy, no more then a couple of years old.

"Is he...?" he began.

"One of ours?" Hoshi finished with a smile, she nodded, "he's our youngest, George."

Jon raised an eyebrow, "Youngest? You mean there are more Tuckers running about?"

Hoshi smiled again and nodded, "Yes, Charlie, Jon, Alexander and George," she informed him, then she gave him a secretive smile and patted her stomach, "and hopefully a little girl sometime soon." Jon smiled as well and they both looked over to where Trip was still talking to T'Pol and Phlox, George on his hip. "Trip would never admit it, but I think he'd like a little girl to dote on," Hoshi looked back at Jon, "and, if I'm being honest, so would I."

Jon smiled at her and looked about the room. Now that Hoshi had mentioned her children he found them easy to spot, the three older Tucker boys looked like their brother – dark haired, dark eyed little boys with their mother's smile and their father's charm. _Lady killers_, Jon thought to himself with a small chuckle, _at least they will be_. He glanced over at Hoshi who was polishing off the food on her plate, _And if they get that little girl she's going to a charmer too I'll warrant, _he added to himself.

"Excuse me, sir," Hoshi said, bringing Jon out of his thoughts, "but I'd better stop my boys from harassing Malcolm's girls," she said with a grin. "Besides," she added, "I'm still hungry, eating for two and all," she finished with a gleam as she made her way back to the buffet table.

Jon watched her go before he looked around at his crew again; they had all led lives that he couldn't remember. Some had gotten married, some had died and some lived on the surface. He looked back to where T'Pol stood; she was the only one who looked the same as he remembered. Even Trip looked different, at first he had thought it was over seriousness but now he realized he was just settled. He smiled when he saw Hoshi come up beside Trip and he wrapped his free arm about her waist. At least he was happy; even with the added responsibility and being away from his engines.

That was it. Suddenly he realized the source of his uneasiness, everything was so weird and...wrong somehow. He no longer felt like he belonged on _Enterprise_ or anywhere else for that matter.

Quietly, so that no one would notice, Jon slipped from the room. Leaving the party and the strangers his friends had become behind.

_Insert rest of 'Twilight' here_ :P

The End


End file.
